If you're not the one?
by Pandabel
Summary: Sometimes people surprise you especially when your sister loves that person too. Leyton and Brucas. Please R
1. Realizations

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

Chapter 1

Edward: Dan, I need to speak to you. I don't know how I'm going to repay you the money. I can't take away the family home. The girls lost their mother at a young age, I can't take their home away from them too. All the money I had I gambled, there's only my yacth, my 5 cars, my gold and some shares I have. That is all I've got. I will sell it all, that should get me about 5 million. I'm still short 15 million. The Board meeting is in 2 months, maybe you could loan me the money until I figure something out?

Dan: Well Edward, I can't let you get away with this. You have betrayed the company aswell as my family. I don't think I can trust you anymore. Lucas is training to be the new CEO of this company. When he finds out, he won't even think twice about making you redundant. You still own 50 of our company. Are you willing to sell them to me?

Edward: Dan, I would love too, but my daughter's future are in this company aswell. Brooke is going to take over my spot and well Peyton is an artist. She needs the dividends each year to fund her passion.

Dan: Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. I will have to report you for frauding of the company trust funds, its a serious offence, you could even go to jail. I know this will sound completely strange, but are you willing to sell your daughter to me?

Edward: Dan, don't you dare insult me like that! I thought you loved them like your own. How could you even ask that of me? I am a father, I love them more than life itself.

Dan: No, no. I don't mean it like that, and I do love them like my own children. I mean for Lucas.

Edward: Peyton is already dating Lucas, of course she would marry him, that's a given. What you are going to pay me 15 million for Peyton to marry Lucas?

Dan: No, I want Brooke to marry Lucas. Look at Lucas, he's 28. He's not committed, when will I ever have grandchildren to carry on the Scott name. I only have Lucas, he is my life and I can't afford to lose him to some gold digger. You know what they say, prevention is better than a cure. Brooke is a educated, business orientated and she is your daughter. Our legacy will live on if they get together.

Edward: What about Peyton? Isn't she enough for Lucas?

Dan: Peyton is beautiful, don't get me wrong but she doesn't have to strength to put Lucas in his place. She is a gentle soul that deserves someone like Jake.

Edward: I don't know Dan. Peyton loves Lucas.

Dan: How else are you going to repay me? It's the only way. Peyton will forgive you Edward, it's in her nature.

Edward: OOkay.

Dan: Lucas will be moving in on Friday. That gives you one week to convince them.

Davis Residence

Edward: Brooke, Peyton, I need to speak to the both of you now!

Girls: Coming...

Peyton: Is there something wrong dad?

Brooke: Well?

Edward: Okay, I have some bad news. Ever since your mother passed away I felt like I was never enough for you girls. I started gambling. Over the years it got worse, and I started to take money out of the company. Dan suspected it and now I need to pay him back.

Brooke: Dad are you getting help? You can take my trust fund to pay him back. I will get a job when I finish my course at the end of the year and I'll be able to take care of myself. Don't worry, we'll be fine.

Peyton: God, how can you be so positive? we could go bankrupt. What about Lucas, what if he never speaks to me again?

Brooke: inconsiderate much peyton?

Edward: Thats enough girls. I tried everything but we don't have that sort of money lying around. Even if I sell the family home, I still don't have enough. The board will make me redundant and we will be bankrupt. But Dan has offered me a way out and I have accepted. I know when I tell you, it won't make any sense, but believe me when I say that I want the best for you. I love you girls so much and I never wanted to hurt you.

Dan is going pay off my debt to the company and not report me to the board of directors if I'd agree that Brooke would marry Lucas.

Peyton: WHAT??!!!! are you insane dad? you can not do this to me? what about Lucas?

Brooke: You got to be kidding me right dad? That's Peytons' boyfriend.

Edward: GIRLS!!! stop it!!! Brooke I love you so much, please do this for me. I have never asked of anything from any of you. Please do this for me. Peyton, please try and understand. I need to know that we are in this together. I can't lose the both of you.

Peyton: How about we pretend that they are married. Like draw up a contract and everything with Dan and when the contractual period is over, they'll get divorced.

Edward: Yes, that's a great idea Peyton. We should do that. Is that okay with you Brooke?

Brooke: Yea.. I guess.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brooke's POV

It can't really be happening, can it? I'm will be marrying Lucas Scott who is also my sister's boyfriend. Some would say that I was an inconsiderate bitch for agreeing to something like this. Others would understand why I need to do this, because of my dad. It's been hard for him ever since my mother passed away. Although it been 20 years, he has never recovered from the loss of his soul mate. I have to do this, for him... he has provided me with the life some dreamed of and if I have to give up the dream to marry a person I love, I will certainly do that.

My mind is racing at a million miles per hour. I have no idea what Lucas thinks of this idea, but knowing Dan, Lucas is pretty much obligated the same way I am. I need to speak to him.

I race to the office. Walking down the main corridor that leads to the main offices, I bump into Dan.

Dan: Hi Brooke, what are you doing here?

Brooke: Hi Dan, I'm actually here to see Lucas.

Dan: Couldn't keep away ahah. Don't worry Brooke Friday will come around soon enough.

Brooke: Yea.. Well I better go _I quickly head towards his office. I start to knock. As if on queue, Lucas swings the door open..._

Lucas: Brooke.. Hi

Brooke: Hi Lucas, Sorry to interrupt you at work, I just wanted to see if you were alright with this marriage thing that is happening? You probably think I'm trying to sly you and Peyton out, but I'm not. I'm doing this for my dad, I love him and I can't bare for him to lose the company. _He suddenly pulls into his office and closes the door. I feel his stare fixated at me. Right now I feel like a little ant that is gonna get stomped on._

Lucas: I would never think that of you. I'm doing this for my dad as much as you are. You know I care about you. We are getting married and it's practically a business deal. Right?

Brooke: I know you love Peyton, so what are we going to do about it?

Lucas: I am going to break up with her. We're getting married and I don't believe in cheating. It may be a business deal Brooke but I intend to be fully honest with you. By the way, since you seem so calm about this, you probably don't know about you bearing a child do you?

Brooke: WHAT???!! They're making us give Dan a grandchild.

Lucas: Yeah which means we need to, you know….

Brooke: You're nearly thirty and you can't even say SEX!

Lucas: I thought it would make you uncomfortable, sorry, it's just you're younger than me

Brooke: I'm twenty-three, I've had sex before and it looks like we'll be having sex too! I think your secretary heard me. O god… How embarrassing.

Lucas: Umm… Hi Peyton.

Peyton: If I heard correct, Brooke are you planning to sleep with my boyfriend? I never knew how much of a slut you were. To think you were my sister, I guess you don't care whom you hurt to get what you want.

Brooke: Look I can explain…._shit what I got myself into? Omg… help me someone pleaseee….._

Lucas: There's nothing to explain Brooke, we are getting married Peyton and married people do have sex. I mean it's only normal. _What a coward, he wanted to break up with her, now he's using me as an excuse. Great, bloody great!!! When did life get so complicated?_

Brooke: Look you two have some things to discuss, I'm going home. See you all later.

Lucas: See you later honey!

I turn around and give him the death glare. What does he think he's doing? We are fucking sisters for god sake. You can't dump one for the other. Peyton looks like she's going to kill with her bare hands. I quickly bolt out of the office and jump into my car, the only place where I can breathe.

**Please review. Next up Friday comes around and Lucas moves in…. and brings someone else along..**


	3. Evil lurkes around the corner

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

Peyton isn't speaking to me. Dad looks at me with such sorrow, the strangest thing is I am not one bit worried about the situation. Today, Lucas is moving into my life, my bedroom, and my life. Officially, I'll be sharing my world with him but does he want to share his world with me?

"Brooke, we're here!" I snap out of my daze upon hearing Lucas enter the house.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your new room mate?" he asks. I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Sorry, I was busy finishing my assignment, need any help?" I reply.

"No, it's fine" he replies and takes a stroll around my room. He sits on my bed and bounces on it to test the comfort of it. I chuckle to myself.

"Okay, here's your closet space, this is where you will keep your shoes, umm… draws are here" I tell him nervously.

" Thanks, do I get any book space?" he questions.

"Of course you do! You can put them anywhere, it doesn't bother me. The bathroom has two vanities so you get one to yourself. Bad news is there is only one shower and one toilet, so we have to share". I smile and sit back at my desk to continue my thesis.

"So can I watch TV?"

"Sure, keep it down please" I demand. "So, what's happening with you and Peyton?"

"We aren't together anymore, but I don't think she's too happy about it"

" Hopefully it doesn't get too awkward around here, at least I can come into my room to get away from it all" I will probably have to avoid Peyton for a while until she calms down.

"Yeah same here……." He says dryly without any emotion.

"I'm going to bed, I have to be up at 7, goodnight"

"Yeah I'll be in bed soon, goodnight Brooke"

"Brooke… Brooke! It's seven thirty, get UP!"

"Shit, I'm late, how come my alarm didn't go off?" I jump out of bed whilst stripping my Pajamas off at the same time, and get into the shower. I feel the warm water hit my body and wake me up. I quickly wash my hair and clean my body. I run back into the room in my towel. My hair is dripping onto my shoulders and it's leaving spot marks all over the carpet. I roam the closet for my sass and bide skinny leg jeans and Abercrombie cardigan. Scanning my draws for my Calvin Klein bra and g-string. That's when it came to my realization that Lucas was in the room while I was putting on my underwear and bra.

"Oh MY GOD, I forgot you were in here!!!!" I quickly try to cover my breast although my arse was in the middle of nowhere. The closet has gigantic sliding mirrors so there I was, Brooke Davis, semi naked in front of a mirror with nowhere to hide. Talk about embarrassing!

"It's okay, I'm not looking, calm down!" luckily while I was going crazy, he hid under the blankets. THANK GOD……………

There's a knock at the door. It sounds like Dan.

" Lucas, Brooke, is everything alright in there?"

" Everything's fine dad, Brooke just saw a spider"

"Oh okay, I'll see you down at breakfast then"

I wait till I hear his footsteps reach the stairs, "What is Dan doing here?"

"He's moved in as well, so he can keep an eye on us, I tried to convince him otherwise, but he insisted, sorry"

" Great, so he's probably monitoring our every move, just bloody perfect" Two can play this game Dan……

Please R&R Next Up.. Brooke and Lucas join forces to make evil Dan go away…………..


	4. Role play or reality

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter 4**

If things weren't strange enough, there was Dan sitting in our dining room eating breakfast. This man was really pathetic, not only forcing his son to marry someone he didn't love but to actually move in as well. Maybe he just wanted to protect his 15 million dollar investment.

"Sleep well Brooke, Lucas?" his asked while projecting his devious grin

"Great" I replied dryly at the same time looking over at Peyton who was playing with her scrambled eggs. I feel like a two-faced bitch right now. I have to be strong for my dad; I am Brooke Davis, solid as a diamond.

"Dad, do you have any plans today?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled at the same time I know what he is thinking, he is inferior to Dan and his baby daughter had to pay the price.

"Actually, I was thinking of going down the country club to play some golf and some tennis"

"That sounds fun, your golf clubs are in the linen closet by the way, I kind of chucked them in there when I was looking for my bed sheets" I tell him. If silence could kill, then we are all slaughtered. I tried hard to maintain the conversation but whom was I kidding? It died when it started.

The door swings open, I hear footsteps, but they are not Brookes. I turn my head to see Peyton.

"I miss you Lucas" she speaks with such sadness. I almost feel guilty and want to hold her until everything is okay, but I don't.

"Peyton, whether we like it or not, I have to marry Brooke and I don't want to mislead to thinking that everything will be okay, cause it won't." I spoke with such conviction that I nearly believed it myself. I still have feelings for Peyton, but that is a chapter in my life that is finished and now I'm starting a whole new one with Brooke. "Sorry, Peyt"

Unexpectedly she kisses me and I let myself fall into it. I don't stop her, I let roam her hands all over body and I slide my hands up her top. We fall onto the bed; I take my shirt off and anticipate the next move. She jumps on top of me kissing my chest and making her way down to my stomach "Wait, there's something poking my back" I say out of breath.

It was a cd, Brooke's cd, on Brooke's bed. "Peyton we can't do this, it's wrong," I tell her.

"Like it's not wrong that you are suppose to marry my sister, do you know how much that hurts? What if we don't tell her, come on, it's not like you're in love with her" she suggests.

"NO!!! I won't do that to her" I raise my voice slightly frustrated.

"How can you give up so much for her and nothing at all for me? I thought you loved me?" she looked at me with those sad eyes, I do feel bad but I can't let all these emotions take over.

" Because she will be my wife" that's all I say before I walk out of our bedroom, the room I share with Brooke. When I get downstairs I see Edward staring blankly out into the garden. Their house was beautiful; it had an Italian influence, wooden floors, wooden furniture and beautiful gold curtains. The view of the Georgian style garden took anyone's breath away. It was like Brooke's beauty, eternal, classic.

I had to get out of there. As I walk out the door, Brooke pulls up onto the driveway. I stand there waiting for her to get out of her car.

Dating Peyton meant that he saw Brooke a lot as well. Brooke was always confident, she knew what she wanted, she was never vulnerable, and she was strong. Peyton was the complete opposite, always needing to be rescued, always needing reassurance and someone to hold her hand.

"Hey, why so gloomy?"

"Just thinking about what we're going to do about Dan"

"Well, I guess great minds think alike. I thought about that as well and I have a plan but you need to help me. Well Dan's here because he wants to make sure we aren't trying to trick him so why don't we put on a show for him?"

"A show? Like a play?"

"I thought you were smart? No, actually, like we are actually dating, so he has nothing to worry about and be on his way back to wherever he came from"

"Good one 99, ouch! What was that for? Anyways, you do know that it will hurt Peyton right?"

"Look I feel dreadful about our situation but I didn't beg them to let me marry you, I didn't choose for this to happen, right now all I care about is the company and my dad. Peyton will just have to deal and get a life"

"Brooke, Brooke!" like that she was gone.

I found her sitting staring at her laptop. "Hey sorry about before, I didn't mean to offend you, so what are you doing? You look a bit intense there" _she scrunches her nose, it's quite cute_

"Downloading songs, there are no new ones I want, it's so frustrating, I hate listening to the same songs"

"So about this play thing we're doing, when do we start?" I feel myself getting nervous, because I might actually have to act like her boyfriend.

"Now!……….." it rolls off her tongue. She beams at me. I see her dimples shine through and she reaches out, giving me a hug that I engulf her in. "You smell good" I smile right back at her. This is the Brooke I have come to know, someone who can make you weak at the knees with her compliments.

"I know I do, it just happens that Hugo Boss make great perfume" I smugly reply.

"Well then, wait till you smell this new perfume I got the other day, it will make you go crazy!"

"I'm sure it will"

"Lucas…" she strings my name like she's eating chocolate ice-cream. I look at her lips; they are luscious and plump, so kissable.

"Brooke?" I question never taking my eyes off her. Right now I can't describe the way I'm feeling. It was like I wanted to kiss her, but never in my life since I've known her have I wanted anything more than friendship.

"Kiss Me," she asks. I looked into her eyes and did as I was told. "Kiss my neck" she spoke with much satisfaction, again I did as I was told. I hear her moan slightly. She moves her neck so I have better access to kiss her to the fullest. She moans again, making me go insane. She turns around so I can kiss her from behind. She strokes my face with her hands while my hands find their way onto her breasts, rubbing them, inducing her moans even more. The mirrors on her closet showed that she was enjoying it, her eyes closed as she wrapped both her hands around my neck. Now I was nibbling on her shoulder, my hands slide up her top unclasping her bra. I grasp her breast in my hand and spin her around quickly. I kneel before her, at her mercy kissing her stomach making my way towards her breast again. I look at her, her face flushed with no regret. I lead her onto the bed and take my shirt off. I look at her again hoping she still wanted me, and she at me with such desire, that's all it took.

"Lucas," _knock knock knock _shit, it was Dan.

"Sorry" I whisper into her ear. She nods and smiles at me putting her bra back on.

I open the door and see Dan standing there with Peyton in tow. Great, they probably heard us moaning. Great.

"Looking a bit flushed there, Brooke,"

"Dad!" I plead with my eyes for him to stop " Dinner's ready, that's all, I've been calling you guys for ages but I guess you didn't hear me, you must've been busy"

"I was feeling a little hungry, lucky you came to call us Dan, otherwise I would have ate Lucas, he smells delicious" Brooke smirks as she makes her way out of the room. She smiles and fixes her hair a little and walks down stairs.

Peyton runs to her room. I guess the game started and Brooke Davis is a one man army…………….

**Please Review.. give me some constructive criticism about my writing technique, I feel it lacks something…**

Next UP…. I have no idea, I just make it up as I type….


	5. wanting you is real

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter 5**

Lucas POV- This chapter Lucas really doubts himself and the feelings he has towards Brooke.

" Dad Lucas and I are going out for dinner so tell Mary that" with that she smiled at me and took my hand leading me out of the mansion. Brooke had an amazing ability to make you feel comfortable, like she would never let you down, she gave me hope and in a way hope gave me her. Everyday that goes by, we pretend to be a couple, dates, dinners, movies, walks in the park, cuddling, kissing, snuggling but there were times when we were a real couple, behind our bedroom door. I could tell her everything, I could be me. .

" I heard this place has the best fried rice and salt and pepper squid, ah I'm so hungry"

" Yeah I heard some people at work recommend it to me, so I decided to bring you here, am I making you feel all warm inside?" I turn and give her my famous smirk, my comment made her smile. Mission complete.

Waiter " Table for two?"

" Yes, Thank you" I lead her to the seating area on the dock that overlooked the beach. The sunset was about to go down and the light reflected her beautiful skin.

" You really outdid yourself here Lucas, it's beautiful here, the atmosphere is wonderful, we should come here again" she rambled with such passion. Every time she spoke, her face would light up, I can't help but be intoxicated by her aura. I know it's wrong but who knew that living in the same confines as someone can provoke such feelings.

" Haha, we are running out of places to go aren't we? I think Dan will be moving out soon, especially the show we are giving".

" I know it's hilarious, did you see his face when I was on top of you in the lounge room, I swear to God that his eyes practically popped out"

" How could I forget, that was a Kodak moment. We do all these things to get him to see that we're a couple, but I don't think that he believes us yet, I have no idea what else to do to make him see us like a couple" I was getting impatient, I just wanted him to go back home and leave us alone. I don't want to have these feelings for Brooke, anyone but her.

" I'll think about it, don't worry your pretty head about it" she leant over the table and softly stroked my face, this is when all of this feels so real to me.

Getting home, we were exhausted, after having dinner, we went ice-skating. If it was a real date, it actually would have been romantic but none of this is real. The situation maybe my feelings are the only thing that's real.

" I am so tired, man, you know how to work a girl out, good thing I like the exercise. We should go ice skating more often, chasing you around the ring is actually like running, it's more fun though, better then going to the gym by myself." While she was saying this, she was checking herself out in the mirror to see if her body had changed. Little things like this make my heart smile.

" You don't think you're going to see results straight away do you? You crack me up!" I laugh

" Hey!" her hands on her hips. Her cheeks turn a shade of red, she's embarrassed, and she probably didn't realize she was doing it.

" Sorry, hate to point out the obvious, anyways I'm hitting the shower" I take my shirt off and chuck it onto the bathroom floor. As I turn the water on, the door opens to reveal Brooke in a bikini….

" Errr… what are you doing? Don't tell me you want to go swimming, it's way to cold for that, forget the idea, I'm going to bed after, find someone else to go with you" I rambled, seeing her made me nervous.

" Actually I'm really tired so I was hoping I could shower with you, save time and save water" she winks at me and walks into the shower. " Aren't you coming in? Keep the boxers on by the way" she giggles.

I jump into the shower as well; she backs up against the way. I turn around to feel her body rubbing up against mine. I put shampoo on my hand and quickly wash my hair and wash my body. When I finish I see her washing her hair, her hand above her head, it makes me want to kiss her, and so I do.

" You are beautiful" I say to her almost sounding like a whisper. I gently put my lips on her chest and she puts her hands around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist. I back her up on the wall to keep my balance and kiss her madly. I untie her bikini top and lick her breasts. In my head all I wanted to do was make love to her but I know it was too soon for that. I had to taste her, to touch her body; I was going crazy for her.

She was panting heavily as I was licking her center, she pushed my head more and more, I looked her in the eyes and started rubbing her. She closed her eyes when she was about to climax. I wanted to tease her and make her groan in frustration. She put her hand to guide me into her but didn't want to give in so I kept rubbing her center until she groan in frustration just how I wanted her too.

I was proud that I could leave her wanting more until I heard her whisper the words " Don't you want me Lucas?" how could she ask that, Of course I want her, but I would only make love to her if she loved me not out of infatuation.

" You don't know how much I want you, I want you so badly, but we can't"

After Brooke and Lucas went into their bedroom, Dan had sneaked out of his room to listen to them. He heard Lucas say something about swimming; their voices were echoed so knew they were in the bathroom. Then he heard something about having a shower and then he heard the moans and groans.

" Wonderful, I knew they couldn't resist each other for long"

Please R&R


	6. Fairy Floss mornings

**Chapter 6**

Coming home from work has always been a relief. It was Thursday; Brooke wouldn't be home for another two hours. Usually I would just watch some television or catch up with my reading. Leading up to my room, I heard footsteps; I smile to myself and whisper "She must be home early". Opening the door slowly, there I see her spread out on the bed, but it's not my Brooke, it's Peyton.

"What are you doing in here, Peyt?" I question her while undoing my tie. I run my hands through my hair, this is a sign that I really don't want to get into it today. Every chance she gets, she tracks me down convincing me our relationship can work out, which I highly doubt.

"I missed you, I knew Brooke wouldn't be back for a while so I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you" she looked hopeful. As guilty as I feel, ever since I kissed her, I have never ever touched her again. I didn't want to get her hopes up, I still love Peyton but I'm not in love with her. As much as I hate to admit it, I was falling for Brooke Davis, her sister and my soon to be wife. 

" We can't, I can't," I say to her. I look her in the eyes and whip up the courage to say "I think it's best if you get out" I walk over to the door and open it gesturing for her to leave which she does. I feel relief.

I need air so I walk out of the house and into the garden and sit under a tree. I feel at peace. Again I hear footsteps, not bothering to turn around I sit here and ignore whoever it may be and also hoping it won't be that certain someone.

"Hey" hope did give me her. A smile came to my face as I looked at her. She looked tired from all the late nights she spent on her thesis that is half of her final grade. She also started an internship at a small accounting firm to accredit her qualifications. 

"Hey you, you look tired, what you got there, aren't you a tad bit too old for that stuff?" 

She kinks her eyebrow and sits next to me." No one is ever too old for fairy floss, especially me!" she picks up a handful and chucks it down her mouth, " You want some?" she questions, secretly hoping I don't. " Nah, getting old, have to watch the sugar in-take" I reply and look at her for a reaction, she just rests her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything Brooke" I wrap my arm around her shoulder, her head hasn't changed position, it is still resting against my shoulder. I can't help but kiss her head. All these affectionate gestures have become normal to us, like second nature.

" I'm just so tired, I just need a good nights sleep, that's all. Peyton always finding ways to be difficult, I'm just tired. Now my fingers are sticky but I can't be bothered to get up so that sucks too" 

" Lick 'em" she doesn't even reply, she scrunches up her face in disgust. " That's gross, I am a woman not a two year old kid" she retaliates. 

Without hesitation, I know my actions will make her smile so I pick up her sticky fingers and lick them myself. She's practically crying in laughter. 

" I can't believe you did that, it's so ticklish Lucas, you are too cute" she says.

This is it, this is the moment I should tell her how I feel. No more hiding, reveal myself. 

" You are too cute too" I bring my nose to hers and rub against it. I look into her eyes and I have all the answers to my questions. 

I fail miserably and don't even mention anything apart from bring my lips to hers gently. She smiles and we cuddle on the bench and watch the sunset.

Waking up and surprisingly feeling her hands wrapped tightly around my body I look at the time. 8 am was the usual time I woke up and got ready for work but being here, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Hey Jake, I'm not feeling to good, I'm not coming in today, can you cancel all my appointments for me, thanks, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow" I whisper. I feel her stir and flutter her eyes open. She smiles and asks, "Aren't you going to be late?" I kiss her and caress her face with my hand and whisper "I'll rather be here than anywhere else, pretty girl".

Please Review….Thank you 


	7. Thought you should know

I just realized that my story might have confused some of you. For some reason there is suppose to be a line that separates the paragraphs when it changes POV but it doesn't show up when I upload it. Sorry guys. Well here's the next chapter, Please review and hit me with some advice on how to make it better. Thnx…

**Chapter 7**

"How do you feel about me?" She asked. Lying on the bed together, it was so couple like.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Brooke, I really like you, I enjoy spending time with you, you're my girl" I say unsurely. I feel like we are in a blossoming relationship, full of happiness and unaware of the future. Except our future has already been decided, by Dan. "In all seriousness, I didn't expect to have these feelings for you, you are so much more than I expected you to be, you're wonderful". It was the truth; everything that I have tried holding in for so long is just dribbling out of my mouth. I didn't want her to think that I'm using her, because I'm not.

"Lucas, I feel the same way, I have really special feelings for you as well" when she says this, she looks so pure. I kiss her head and hug her tightly.

"C'mon, let's get up, we'll go to my beach house for the weekend, I could get use to seeing you with hardly anything on" she acts offended as she walks towards the bathroom. I yell, "You love me checking you out!"

"O Please! It's not like I can stop you from looking, and you have to admit, you like what you see" she comes to the door in a towel and winks at me before closing the bathroom door again.

Peyton's Bedroom

"Peyton, can I talk to you?" I ask. I take in my surroundings, during the years I've dated her, I have never been in her room before.

I am engulfed in silence; she knows that Brooke and I have been spending a lot of time together; she has also witnessed our affection towards each other as well.

"I just wanted to tell you, that this thing with Brooke, it's real, I have real feelings towards her, its not love, but I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't feel that way about her soon. I know what we had ended suddenly and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I can't dwell on what could have been. I'm taking what life has thrown at me, and it's this wonderful person who I intend to spend the rest of my life with. Move on Peyton, I know it sucks that you have to witness our relationship but you should move on, there's someone out there for you and maybe they can make you as happy as Brooke has made me" I place my hand on her shoulder, she moves away and stares blankly at me.

"Get out" her words came out soft almost inaudible, so I left.

Please R&R


	8. no turning back

I've got a surprise for all my readers, I really wanted them to be happy but we all know life isn't that kind to us all. I was a bit sad which inturn resulted in a sad chapter. This story is going in a completely different direction then I had anticipated which I guess is good because I will have to write more. I actually wanted to end the story at 10 chapters. Hopefulli, you like this chapter because c'mon guys, like the show, Lucas doesn't know what the heck is going on with Brooke and this is an insight into her feelings that she does so well in hiding in the show.

**Chapter 8**

Brooke's POV

The weeks have gone past so quickly; my relationship with Lucas has grown immensely. I don't question why, but I am grateful that we're happy. Our relationship started out like a business contract, with guidelines, conditions, clauses and here we are, free from it all. Being here at his beach house, it's surreal, I can hardly believe the way I feel towards him.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist, I lay back into his arms resting my head on his chest. His perfume mystifies me, its suspenseful. I inhale his scent and close my eyes to cherish the moment. Opening my eyes, I realise I can have him forever.

"Marry me Lucas?" I turn around to face him, his facial expression unsure, searching my eyes for answers.

"Errr…. Brooke, we can't" I see the fear in his eyes.

"Why not, being here with you, right now, I want you Lucas, I want you forever. I love you Lucas," I'm yelling at this point. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. My hands hold my head, I thought we were on the same wavelength, I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, anyways Dan doesn't want us to get married for another year or so, so what's the rush?" he tries to comfort me but at this moment I need to leave, to breakaway from his touch.

"I heard what you said to Peyton before we left, what's changed?" I ask. I was putting my heart out on the table. Wearing it on my sleeve.

"Nothing's changed Brooke" he tries to make contact with my eyes, but I can't look at him right now, my heart hurts. I feel speechless, empty, and I have no one to turn too. Peyton hates me; I usually turn to my sister for advice. So whom do I run too for heart aid?

"It's now or never Luke.." I have my back turned to him. He hesitates, I already know his answer.

"It's okay, just forget I asked, it's not like we aren't going to get married anyway. I didn't mean to appear desperate for you, cause here I am in debt to your father! I am legally obliged to marry your fucken ass and then fuck you and then give you a fucking baby! So NO LUCAS I'm not al right, I am the daughter of Edward Davis who gave me a numeric value of 15 million dollars. So you tell me how would you feel if your dad practically shoved you into a room and expected you to mate?" tears come out of eyes so fast that I didn't even realise that I was crying.

" I just thought you could love me, because I want to marry someone who loves me unconditionally, someone who would rather be poor then be without me and tonight you have proven that someone is not YOU!" I inhale loudly, he couldn't even look at me, I didn't want his sympathy, but I wanted his love. He didn't even try to deny what I was accusing him of. I feel shattered.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Lucas, I will marry you so you won't disappoint your father and you can back to Peyton and I will give you a child, cause unlike you even if it hasn't been signed and sealed, I stick to my words" the cool breeze that was once there was replaced by anger.

I didn't know if I was more angry at him for letting me walk out of his beach house that night or the fact that we haven't spoken since that day and it's been a year since that fateful night, and my heart is still bruised. I just wanted his heart, was that too much too ask for, I gave him mine, and it's still not back yet.

I couldn't go back after my outburst, I needed time away because I was ashamed that I had fallen for him so badly. One week turned into a month, one month turned into many more, and I never returned. I said to myself that I would go back, until I saw in the newspaper, **Lucas Scott engaged to Sweetheart, Peyton Davis**. That was when I realised that I meant nothing to him, which made me it even harder to return.

Please Read and Review. I promise next chapter will be uplifting and lovely because that describes BRUCAS!!!

Authors Quote hehe--Never lose hope because everything in life worth fighting for is better in the end.


	9. can i hold you tonight part 1

This is a two parter. Hopefully you enjoy it. I sense there was some confusion about the last chapter. Yes they were going to get married, but Brooke wanted to elope and escape the pressure. She realised she loves him and asked him to marry her and he rejected her. SO she was heart broken when she left. The next part will be the really cute, romantic stuff……..

**Chapter 10**

Brooke POV

As I drive onto the bridge that joins onto Tree Hill, I feel a lump in my throat. My stomach is doing summersaults and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Inside of me, cracks were forming but on the outside, I have a smile plastered on my face. Tears were forming in my eyes; I could hardly see the road. My eyes were a blur, everything was a blur. I am heading back home, a place that's unconditionally welcoming, so why do I feel like I have done something wrong?

Driving into the driveway, the house was still the same, it seemed that the day I left, everything had remained the same, with the only exception, and I had been replaced. As I put the car into park, I look up in my rear mirror, taking in my appearance, my eyes were red from crying, and my cheeks were flushed. I get out of car, but for some reason, my legs didn't want to move, maybe my fear subsided to all parts of my body.

I look up to the sky for assurance, but it's a cold sky. I don't bother to get my luggage; everything I need is still in my bedroom.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I take in the appearance of the house, the curtains were closed, the lights were off, and the limited amount of sunlight that came in reflected the dust. The house was lifeless, it almost looked abandoned. Maybe Peyton moved in with Luke, which left dad on his own.

I make my way up the stairs; I glance around to see if there are any new ornaments hanging around. The house use to always have fresh flowers in the hallway, all I see now, is dead lilies, my favourite flower.

I open the door to my room, to my surprise, it's immaculate. It's clean and smells of lime and lavender. The curtains are open to let in the natural light. Fresh pink lilies garnish the bedside tables. I close my eyes and treasure the warmth I feel from the condition of my room. Lucas still has his stuff in my room, his books, and his clothes; it was like he never left. I walk into my bathroom and still see his toiletries, and then it hit me, he was still living in my room. A better question was why? I'm too consumed by thoughts that I don't bother phoning anyone to see where they are so I decide to take a power nap.

I hop onto my side of the bed and rest my head on the pillow. There was no smell, it was blank, and I couldn't help but take his pillow. I could smell his moisturiser, his shampoo, and his perfume, all on his pillow. His perfume still mystifies me, yet it's the only thing that comforts me. I drift to sleep content, being in my sanctuary.

LUCAS POV

Ever since she left, I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision letting her go? However I do know that she did love me. Ever since my mum left my father and I, I have never trusted anyone they way I trusted Brooke. In ways, we were the same, motherless with trust issues. We both had built walls around our hearts and our feelings. Slowly, our walls perished and we came to an understanding. Letting her leave that night was a mistake, but it's been a year today and she still hasn't come back. I can question it all I want but I know why she hasn't returned, she put herself out there for me, she put down all her barriers and wanted to let me into her heart. That fateful night I let her down, I let her walk away without a goodbye, I didn't give her one last hug, one last kiss or one last goodbye.

I have been trying not to fall apart, I keep holding onto her memories but the memories don't hold me, and they don't kiss me goodnight. I never searched for her, I never even tried calling her, and I know for a fact, she thinks I don't love her, but I do! There's only one thing I can do to get her back for good.

PRESENT TIME

I walk into the house. There's a car parked in front of the house, but where's the owner. I look around the bottom floor and no one is in sight. Deciding it might be Edwards's friends, I go to my room, our former room. I didn't have the will power to remove myself from her haven and move out. I had lost her and living in her room was like a refuge for me. Every night, I can't help but wonder what if? What if I told her the right words? What if I told her I love her when she needed to hear it? Would everything be different?

I can't believe what I'm seeing, my angel sleeping in our place of safety. Tears form in my eyes; I'm so overwhelmed with joy at the same time sadness. All I wanted to do was hold her. I slowly make my way over to the bed and climb in careful not to wake her up. I slide my arm under her neck and pull her closer to me. She snuggles into her new position. I hold her so firmly scared she might slip away from me again. I kiss her head softly, thanking the heavens that she returned to me.

I play with her hair tucking them behind her ears, the sun came out and it was starting to heat up the room. I open the bedside draw to get out the hand fan. I swing it softly creating a little breeze. She looks exhausted that it doesn't even wake her up. When I get up to close the curtain, her hands pull me closer to her, "Don't leave me" she mumbles. I kiss her nose and run my thumb over her eyebrow. I take in her beauty, her long eyelashes, and her perfect love heart shaped lips, her cute little nose and her beautiful porcelain skin. Her skin was like silk, her arms, her legs, her chest, she was a gift from heaven.

I need to speak to her so I caress her face "Brooke. Brooke. Wake up…" I say into her ears. She stirs slightly, opening her eyes slowly. She takes in her surroundings and sits up. Confusion is written all over her face.

"What are you doing here Luke? How long have I been out?" she questions. I take her hand and kiss it.

"You've been asleep for about 6 hours now. I missed you so much" I couldn't help but peck her cheek.

" Where's everyone, the house is so quiet" she's trying to avoid my last comment. She keeps looking down at her hands, a sign that she's nervous.

"Well your dad and Peyton went on a business trip together, they'd be back in a week's time"

"Oh…. I'm sorry I never called" I didn't know why she felt like she needs to apologise, it was anything but her fault.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" the silence is awkward. I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I asked her "Can I hold you tonight?"

"I don't think it's a good idea…" I cut her off "Please…. Having you here makes me so happy, I know the way we left things were horrible but…."

"Okay" she says it unsurely but I see the passion in her eyes.

"Did you miss me while you were away?" I ask her out of the blue. I just wanted the girl that wore her heart on her sleeve that night, I just wanted her back.

"Did you think I didn't miss you? Because I did" her response was distant.

"I don't know if it still means anything to you Brooke but I wasn't man enough to speak up that night. I'm sorry that the world was on your shoulders and I couldn't help you take it all away, the way you helped me" I'm being sincere, I wipe away the tears that roll down her cheek.

"It's okay Luke, you weren't ready, you needed to be your own person" she spoke with sincerity and concern. She didn't sound angry or vengeful.

"I love you Brooke" I wait in anticipation to hear her response and I put myself in her position that fateful night and I now know how it feels. I almost crumble before her, anxiety takes over me and I can't wait any longer. "Don't you love me anymore Brooke? I know you do! Those feelings don't just fade. Just open your heart to me again, please. I'm sorry I didn't chase you and bring to back into my arms where you belong. The moment you left me, I was stripped of the warmth you bring into my life. It was like the sun had disappeared and I living my life in the darkness. Rescue me out of this darkness, please, forgive me and love me the way I love you." My eyes beg her for an answer and in my head I ask god for a sign that I didn't ruin everything.

"I'd never stop loving you"

"You don't know how happy you make me, I feel like my heart is overflowed with love that it's dripping into my stomach" I bring my nose to hers and close my eyes to relish the moment.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that, but you hurt me so bad Luke, my hearts still bruised" her words are like daggers of truth, of reality because love is not a fairytale. "You can't just tell me you love me and all the pain vanishes, because I'm so angry at you for letting me go and you didn't even try to stop me"

"I thought you would come back, I waited for you, but you never came Brooke, you left me. Maybe I was hurting just as much as you. You're here now, I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Just close your eyes and let me love you, because I do love you" I pull her closer and hold her tighter. The silence was no longer awkward, it was calm and with every breath that went in and out of her body, she gave me hope all over again. As her breathing became steady, I knew she drifted off to a peaceful surrender, which relieved my soul.


	10. Can i hold you tonight part 2

**I do not own One Tree Hill … don't want too either.. **

When is OTH going to get better?

**Can I hold you tonight part 2**

I look at the clock, it is only 2am. I feel like I've had a full nights sleep. I quickly scan to the right of the bed, checking to see if Brooke was still here with me. It's strange that having her here has comforted me so much. We both have been avoiding the subject of her departure, and inside we both know why. I'm overjoyed that I can smell her shampoo, it hasn't changed, the smell of mango and peaches.

I pull my hand out from under the blanket and reach for her necklace, its new, she probably got it while she was away. I opened it up, butterflies glittering in my stomach, my eyes fixated on the picture inside. My breathing became hitched, like the wind had been knocked out of me.

I lay here staring at her; I think she has two new freckles on her nose. I always loved how she would blush and her faint freckles would appear.

"Do you know how happy you make me?" I whisper. In a way I want her to hear what I'm saying because it's the truth. I take a deep breath because I know when the sun comes out, things will have changed and hopefully for the better.

I turn over to look up at the ceiling. I rest my eyes and think back to the week that Brooke first left. I wasn't the bit slightly angry with her for leaving, I understood her completely, and that's why I knew she would come back. I shared with her something I never shared with anyone else, understanding without the need to voice what the other was thinking.

_FLASH BACK_

"_How can you love her Lucas? It's only been a couple of months.. you and me have been together for 3 years" she yelled._

"_Look, I don't expect you to understand what I'm doing but I will wait for her to return. I love her, you can't question it, it just happens" I reply_

"_Okay, fine! You love her… but are you really going to wait for her to return? What if she never returns? C'mon Lucas. Let's be realistic" she pleaded._

"_She will, sooner or later, she will, I have faith" with that I walked away from Peyton and into Brooke's room, our room and from that day I've waited for her to return. Some days I lose faith, some days my faith has been restored, either way I promised myself that I would wait forever if I had too, I would never miss out on being with her._

I don't dare open my eyes when I hear her ruffle the blanket, I can tell she's staring at me, but I keep my eyes closed. She cuddles my body bringing me closer to her. Her hands search for mine, and when she finds them she intertwines them with hers. Like a missing piece of a puzzle. I quickly bring both our hands to my mouth and stick her finger in my mouth.

"Hmmm… all this time away and you still taste like fairy floss" I open my eyes to see her shocked expression. I love how her face would turn into fear from the initial shock. How her eyes would pop out slightly and how she brings her hand to her heart, where I belong. After she gets over her embarrassment, she has a fit of giggles like a five year old that has had an overload of candy, the red kind too.

I ambush her with my arms and roll on top of her "Luke!!!" she yells. "Get off me" I tickle her and there are tears coming rolling from her eyes. I decide to stop.

"You're just too damn irresistible, that's why I don't want to get off of you," I claim.

"Well what can I say, I am pretty, smart, cute, err… what else can I add to the list?" she's got her finger tapping on her chin to imply that she's thinking up off more words.

"How about charming?" I question. She smiles and nods her head to agree and brings her face close to mine. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Nah, not really, but doesn't matter, let's go downstairs and make something to eat. That way you can add _great cook_ to your list as well" I get off the bed pulling her with me. Making my way down the stairs, I see her holding the rail because it was dark. "Jump on Princess" with excitement she jumps on causing me to slightly lose my balance. "Easy Tiger" I say making my stance steady.

Please read and review… cheers… next chapter.. what happens in the kitchen???


	11. If you're not the one

**If you're not the one- Final Chapter**

As Luke puts me on the counter, I get a glimpse of the newspaper that made me come back to Tree Hill. I thought I could push Peyton to the back of my mind for one week, for me to be happy with the one I loved so much, but seeing that article titled "LUCAS SCOTT ENGAGED TO SWEETHEAR PEYTON DAVIS", I knew I couldn't betray her anymore than I already have. My throat goes dry and the world just stopped. I could still hear my heart beating, yearning for me to continue doing whatever it was I doing before but my brain wouldn't let me.

"Luke" I manage to croak out. He's busy searching for flour in the overhead cupboards; he turns around and takes in my expression. I can see worry in his eyes. He walks over to me and cups my face. "What's wrong?" he whispers.

"You're engaged to my sister, I'm in love with you, what couldn't be wrong?"

"About that, I can exp…." I cut him off.

"IF we love each other, why does it have to be so hard? I thought you were the one, if you're not the one then who is?" I close my eyes and steady my breathing. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to have this conversation and get it over with.

"I am the one," his eyes plead with me. He speaks the truth but it's too late.

"Then why are you engaged to Peyton?"

"I'm not, I would never do that to you Brooke" he picks up the newspaper, it was an article with no picture just a big bold headline.

"I had the newspaper make it up, I knew it was the only way you would have the courage to return" I finally understood everything. "That picture of us in your locket just proves that I did the right thing, you wanted to come back, you just needed a push"

"You lied" I stutter.

"It got you here didn't it? Aren't you happy with me? You make me happy and I had to get you back. I never got to tell you that night, that I love you, that I do want to marry you, You are the one" his arms were around me while I was taking it all in. this is what I wanted, I wanted all of this.

"So we didn't do anything wrong? We didn't hurt Peyton?" I asked.

"Why do think Peyton went on a business trip with your dad? Does Jake ring a bell? She moved on Brooke, she's happy and you deserve to be happy too, with me"

* * *

I nod my head and smile "I do"

YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE

As I stand here before all our family and friends I can't help but think back to our journey of love. The day Lucas moved in, the day I ran away and the best day, the day I came back. All the heartache I endured paid off, it just shows, some things are worth the wait.

CAN WE HAVE THE BRIDE AND GROOM FOR THEIR FIRST DANCE!

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We hold each other close, I feel so secure when he puts his chin above my head and when I close my eyes while laying my head on his chest.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I hope you enjoyed it. It is the last chapter…. I hope it seals the deal!!!….

SONG: By Daniel Bedingfield "If you're not the one"

Please Review… Cheers…

Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I hope you will be reading my other stories and there should be a new one up soon. )


End file.
